I Just Want to Know More
by DisneyMagicForever
Summary: What if Briar Rose told the handsome stranger her name? What would've happened then? An alternate twist on the classic Disney film.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Want to Know More**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Briar Rose sighed happily as she placed her head on the handsome stranger's shoulder. Mere moments ago, her animal friends showed up wearing a hat, cape, and boots, having dressed up as a prince to cheer her up. She sang and danced along with them until the stranger appeared. At first, Rose was afraid of him, having been told all her life by her aunts to never, _ever_ talk to strangers. She couldn't understand why they worried so much about her because, for sixteen years, Rose had never met anyone else other than her aunts and forest friends. It seemed as though no one could ever possibly find her in the middle of the woods, but now, it just happened. A stranger came.

The stranger himself was trying to comfort Rose with gentle and loving words but despite the kindness and warmth in his voice, she desperately wanted to run away from him. Every time that she was able to pull her hand away from his, he would grab her again and spin her around to look him in the eyes. Then, the stranger sang her love song back to her, but Rose walked away from him, remembering her aunts' warnings; however, a small part of her was strangely hesitant to do so. The stranger had caught up with her, still singing, and Rose wanted to get far away from him as possible. But when she looked into his eyes, she felt her own heart melt. Perhaps the stranger wasn't as dangerous she thought he would be. Then, without thinking, Rose let him sweep her into a romantic waltz. The two of them had danced for a while before stopping to rest near a tree; leaning on the branch as they did so.

The view before them was truly breathtaking; there, in the distance, stood the small kingdom where the king and queen ruled. It would've been bustling with happiness had it not been for the princess's curse, which foretold that she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die on her sixteenth birthday. However, the curse was altered by a good fairy, who said that the princess would not die; instead, she would fall into a deep sleep and can only be awakened by true love's kiss. That was the reason why the entire kingdom had been so melancholy for many years; the princess went into hiding shortly after her christening, and to this day forth, no one still knows where she was, but it didn't matter to them anymore; the princess was expected to return to the castle that night, and that dreadful curse would come to an end at last.

Rose and the stranger continued to enjoy their blissful moment together. After some time had passed, the stranger broke the silence, by asking Rose quietly, "Who are you? What's your name?"

The girl lifted her head from his shoulder with a dreamy look in her violet eyes. "Hmm? Oh... My name. Why it's... It's..." Rose trailed off, slowly coming back to reality. But as she looked deeply into the stranger's kind eyes, a warm feeling seeped into her heart, causing her to shyly look away for a brief moment. Finally, she looked back at him and said, "It's Rose. Briar Rose."

"Briar Rose... What a beautiful name..." the stranger smiled. As he did, however, Rose blinked once and gasped in shock at what she had been doing, finally snapping back to reality. She backed away from him, eyes full of fear.

"Oh no... What have I done?!" she cried. She ducked under the tree branch and was about to run off when the stranger grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Wait, why are you trying to run away from me?" he asked, sounding confused.

"I'm not supposed to speak to strangers!" Rose answered and tried to pull her hand free, but the stranger held on tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I've already told you, I'm not a stranger!"

"But I've told you my name! What was I thinking?!"

"What's wrong with saying your name to me?"

Rose stopped, his question seeping into her mind. After a moment of silence, she said, "I... There's... There's nothing wrong with that. It's just that... My aunts told me that there are people out there who would try to hurt me, so that's why they always told me to never speak to strangers and never give them my name. I asked them why, but they wouldn't tell me."

The stranger nodded in understanding. He wasn't quite surprised; the poor girl must've been very lonely all her life.

"I see..." he replied. "But, I have a question. Who're your aunts?"

Rose bit her lip, unsure whether or not if she should tell him. The stranger gave her a comforting look, urging her to continue. Finally, she answered, "My aunts are Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

The stranger stood back in shock, not knowing what to make of this new information.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I have a new story now! It's going to be mostly about Aurora and Phillip as you can probably tell. So, I've kinda wondered what would've happened if Aurora/Rose actually told Phillip her name, and here it is! My own alternate twist on the classic Disney film. What do you think of it? Feel free to give me friendly feedback through reviews, but no harsh criticism is allowed.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty; Disney does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Want to Know More**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?!"

Prince Phillip was shocked when Rose told him the names of her aunts. He thought that he must've heard things, but the statement had been so convincing that it was the truth unraveling on its own. The prince was deep in thought; if Rose told him what he thought she said, then that means...

"Is something wrong?"

The sound of Rose's voice snapped him back to reality. Phillip looked at her and said, "No, it's nothing. Everything's alright."

Rose frowned. "I can tell that you're not telling me something. What is it?"

Phillip sighed. She wasn't going to leave without her question answered, and there was no other way around it, but he had to at least confirm his suspicions in any way. "It... It's hard to explain. Could you... Perhaps take me to your aunts?" he asked.

"Is there any reason why you want to see them?" Rose inquired.

"Yes, but you'll have to take me to them first. Please Rose, there's something important that I need to know about," Phillip begged.

The girl was silent for a few moments, thinking about whether or not if she should take him along with her. If she did, her aunts would be furious... But then again, the stranger sounded so desperate to see them that she couldn't possibly say no. At last, she said, "Alright, you may come."

* * *

Later, Rose and Phillip (who already had his hat, cape, and boots on, as well as bringing along his horse, Samson) walked down the path towards Rose's cottage. Once they got to the door, Phillip told Samson, "Stay here; I'll be coming back out soon." The horse neighed in understanding as the prince turned to Rose, saying, "You go in first; I have a feeling that your aunts won't be too keen on seeing me."

Rose nodded and opened the door, calling out, "Aunt Flora! Fauna! Merryweather!" Looking around, she gasped when she saw a blue dress and a cake on the table.

"Surprise! Surprise! Happy birthday!" the fairies shouted, coming out of their hiding places.

"Oh, you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life! Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" Rose smiled.

"Him?"

"Rose!"

"Y-you've met some stranger?" Flora asked.

"Oh, he's not a stranger. We've met before, and I brought him here as well," Rose replied. She turned to the door and called, "You can come in now!"

Phillip stepped into the cottage and the fairies gasped.

"Rose, you've brought him here?!" Merryweather shouted.

"We thought we told you not to talk to strangers!" Flora said sternly.

"I'm sorry Aunt Flora, but he insisted that I bring him here; he wanted to talk to you, Fauna, and Merryweather about something," Rose told her.

Phillip bowed and said, "Forgive me for intruding, but I must tell you who I am first. My name is Phillip."

"Phillip?!" the fairies yelled in shock. The prince nodded.

There was a moment of silence in the room before a smile spread on Flora's face. "It's good to see you again Phillip, and my, you've grown quite handsome!"

Fauna and Merryweather smiled as well.

"You know him?" Rose asked in surprise.

Fauna turned to face her and nodded. "Yes, dear. We saw him as a little boy sixteen years ago."

"And he's a prince," Merryweather added.

Rose gasped and turned to Phillip in shock. "You're a prince?!" she asked.

Phillip nodded, smiling.

"N-no way..." she murmured, still shocked.

Flora cleared her throat as her face turned serious. "Speaking of sixteen years, it's time we tell Rose the truth about herself," she said.

"Truth? What truth?" Rose asked, curious to know.

"You see dear, we're not really your aunts; in truth, we're actually good fairies," Fauna told her.

"And you're not a peasant girl; you are Princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah," Flora added.

"Me? A princess?"

"That's right, dear," Fauna smiled.

"And you've been betrothed to Prince Phillip since the day you were born," Merryweather chimed in.

Aurora/Rose gasped. Did her ears deceive her? Was she betrothed to the man she had just met in the woods? A smile grew on her face. "Oh, how wonderful!" she said delightfully.

"But that's not all," Flora continued. "The reason why we told you not to talk to strangers was to protect you. Sixteen years ago, on the day you were born, an evil witch named Maleficent interrupted your christening and placed a curse on you. She said that before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday, you'd prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

The princess's expression grew fearful. "But why? Why did this Maleficent curse me?" she asked.

"She's pure evil, Rose. And I weakened the curse so that you wouldn't die when you prick your finger but will fall into a deep sleep until a kiss from your true love can break the spell," Merryweather explained.

Aurora/Rose nodded. "I understand. I've already fallen in love with Phillip, so the curse wouldn't be a problem at all."

"And I love her back," Phillip added, as he and Aurora/Rose hugged each other lovingly. "I promise to always protect you, no matter what happens," the prince whispered in her ear.

The three good fairies smiled at the sight.

Throughout the whole conversation, no one noticed a raven flying away to tell its mistress about everything it learned.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out and feel free to leave me some friendly feedback through reviews, but remember, no harsh criticism is allowed.**

 **P.S. Special thanks to Sarah Patterson on Quotev for her ideas on this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Just Want to Know More**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It was evening now. The three good fairies led Aurora and Phillip (both of them were riding on Samson) through the now quiet woods as they looked around to make sure no one was following or watching them. Eventually, they made it to the castle's entrance where Phillip climbed off of Samson and helped his princess down. The prince then led his horse to the stables before later rejoining the fairies and Aurora.

"So, what do we do now that we've made it back to the castle safely?" Phillip asked.

"Well, I suppose we could let Aurora meet her parents first before presenting her to the entire kingdom," Flora suggested.

"That's a good idea," Merryweather agreed. "That way, Aurora would be more comfortable if the king and queen console her about her upcoming royal duties."

Aurora shifted nervously at the thought of meeting her own parents. What if they don't like her? Would they even recognize her at all? So many questions filled her mind as Phillip looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Aurora?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"I... I don't know..." she answered, suddenly feeling uncertain. "Oh Phillip, what if my parents don't like me? Would they even know me the moment they see me?"

Phillip walked towards Aurora and held her hand gently; he looked her in the eye and said, "They will love you, Aurora. Your father is a very wise man; he ruled with justice and compassion for all of his people, and your mother is very kind and caring; whenever my father and I came here for a visit, she would take good care of me as if I were her own child. She was very lonely without you, just like how I was without my own mother."

"Oh... I see... What happened to your mother?" Aurora asked.

"She died from an illness when I was very little," Phillip replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that... Life must've been hard for you before."

"Yes... But I know that she'll always watch me from the skies above, even if she is gone. Now, about your parents, they will know who you are; after all, Flora did give you the gift of beauty, so it wouldn't be too hard for them to remember what you were supposed to look like," Phillip said. "If you feel nervous, I'll be right by your side if you need me."

Aurora nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Phillip."

"You're very welcome," Phillip smiled back, as he kissed her cheek. "Shall we get going, then?"

"Of course," Aurora said as her prince took her arm. The couple and the fairies walked along the courtyard until they went inside the castle.

* * *

Inside the throne room, King Stefan was pacing around back and forth as he anxiously waited for his daughter to return home.

"Dear, calm down. Aurora will make it back safely," Queen Leah told her husband as he sighed.

"I'm so sorry for worrying Leah, but I couldn't help it," Stefan replied.

"She's right, you know," King Hubert chimed in. "You need to relax; after all, your daughter will come home safe and sound."

"But it's been sixteen years since I last saw her," Stefan protested. "She might fall into Maleficent's hands at any time now!"

Before either Queen Leah or King Hubert could say anything, the heavy wooden doors suddenly opened. The kings and queen turned around and saw Aurora, Phillip, and the fairies standing at the entrance.

"Mother! Father!" Aurora cried, and ran towards her mother, who hugged her daughter while crying tears of joy. King Stefan stroked Aurora's hair while smiling happily to see that his daughter had come home at last.

"Oh Mother, my beautiful Mother! And my handsome Father too!" Aurora whispered, eyes full of tears.

"There, there, it's alright my darling; you're safe now," Leah whispered back. As the family of three continued to cry and smile, Hubert walked up to his son.

"My boy, where have you been all this time?" he asked Phillip.

"I was in the woods, where I met and fell in love with Aurora," the prince replied. "After that..."

* * *

Once Phillip was done with his story, Hubert nodded with approval.

"See? I told you that you two would fall in love someday!" the king chuckled.

"You always told me that, Father," Phillip retorted.

"Well, that doesn't matter anyway," Hubert replied as he turned to King Stefan. "To the wedding, Stefan!"

"Now, now, slow down there, Hubert. Aurora and Phillip would have to know each other more before getting married," Stefan said. "After all, they've only just met by now!"

Hubert was in deep thought, realizing that Stefan was right; their children barely even knew anything about the other. Hubert sighed and finally answered, "Oh, alright, Stefan. But after that, we'll prepare all the arrangements for their wedding!"

Stefan only nodded as Leah turned to her daughter, saying, "Aurora, darling? How about you go to your new room for a moment so that you'll get ready to present yourself to the kingdom?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, Mother," she said, as Phillip and the fairies led her out of the throne room.

* * *

Aurora, Phillip, and the fairies were in Aurora's new bedroom, where the princess sat down in front of a vanity as Merryweather locked the door and Fauna closed the drapes.

"Alright now, we have one last gift for you, Aurora," Flora said as her sisters joined her. The fairies waved their wands together and a crown materialized out of thin air. "This crown, my dear..." Flora continued, as she took the crown in her hands and placed it on Aurora's head, "...is for you to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty."

Aurora stared at her reflection for a few moments before putting her head down in her arms and started crying.

"Now dear, whatever is the matter?" Fauna asked, concerned.

"I'll try and comfort her; can you three please wait outside for us?" Phillip asked.

"Of course, but don't take too long," Flora said, as she and her sisters left the room.

Phillip pulled a chair and sat down next to Aurora. "My love, why are you sad?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I... I don't know if I'm ready for my future, Phillip," she sniffed, looking into his eyes. "What if I'm a terrible princess? What if I don't get things right? Would I even make a wonderful ruler one day?"

"I can assure you that you'll be fine, as long as I'm here," Phillip said. "You don't have to stress yourself. Just take three deep breaths and you'll forget about your troubles."

Aurora took three deep breaths, all the while thinking about her prince. Once she was done, she smiled and said, "Alright. I think I'm ready now."

Phillip smiled as well as he and Aurora stood up. But before the couple could leave the room, the fire in the fireplace went out and a pair of wicked eyes appeared briefly for a moment before a glowing ball of green light formed itself and the wall inside the fireplace disappeared, revealing a hidden passageway. An eerie voice called out faintly, "Aurora..."

The princess's eyes turned from violet to green as the sound reached her ears. She walked past Phillip towards the open fireplace.

"Aurora?" he asked but didn't get an answer from her. The prince's eyes widened in horror as he started to realize what was happening. "Flora! Fauna! Merryweather!" he yelled desperately.

The fairies burst into the room, gasping as they saw Aurora walk into the passageway.

"Aurora!"

"NO!"

The fairies rushed forward to follow Aurora, but the wall reappeared, blocking their path. They pushed against it to try and get it open, but the wall wouldn't budge, so Flora took out her wand and used magic to make it disappear. The fairies and Phillip quickly rushed into the passageway and found themselves looking frantically for Aurora.

"Aurora! Where are you?!" Phillip shouted. He heard the sound of her heels clicking against the stone stairs close by and followed the sound while the fairies trailed behind him.

* * *

Aurora, still hypnotized, slowly kept following the eerie light until she reached a room where the green ball transformed itself into a black spinning wheel; its spindle gleaming dangerously. Aurora slowly reached out her hand to touch it.

"Aurora!"

"Aurora! Don't touch anything!"

The sound of Merryweather and Phillip's voices vibrated in her mind, causing her to pull her hand away slightly.

"Touch the spindle," a dark voice commanded her. "Touch it, I say!"

Aurora reached out her hand again and pricked her finger on the spindle.

* * *

The fairies and Phillip rushed into the room and gasped. Standing in front of them was the wicked witch Maleficent!

"You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me? Me! The Mistress of All Evil!" Maleficent sneered as the fairies cowered in fear while Phillip gave her a death glare. The witch smirked triumphantly and said, "Well, here's your precious princess!" Maleficent pulled away her robes to reveal Aurora, who had fallen into a deep sleep.

The fairies' faces filled with horror as Maleficent laughed wickedly. Phillip was about to give his princess true love's kiss when chains magically wrapped around him. He struggled as Maleficent sneered, "Oh no you don't. I can't have you breaking my curse on the princess so quickly."

"What?! How do you know that Phillip can break the spell, Maleficent?" Merryweather asked in shock.

"My loyal pet told me. I've sent him to find Aurora for me and here she is; fallen into a deep sleep. But I couldn't possibly let her precious prince give her true love's kiss to end my curse, so now he's my prisoner, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Maleficent laughed again as she disappeared in a burst of green flame; taking Phillip along with her.

The fairies mourned over Aurora before Flora said to her sisters, "We have to rescue Phillip from Maleficent." Fauna and Merryweather nodded in agreement. "But first, let's put the castle to sleep," the red fairy added, as she and her sisters took Aurora to the highest tower of the castle and placed her on a bed with a rose in her hands. The fairies flew out the window and used their magic to put the entire kingdom, including King Stefan, Queen Leah, and King Hubert, to sleep until Aurora awakens. Once they were done, the fairies flew off to the Forbidden Mountain to free Phillip from Maleficent's clutches.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter! So, what do you think it? Feel free to leave me some friendly feedback through reviews as always, but remember, no harsh criticism is allowed.**

 **P.S. Special thanks again to Sarah Patterson on Quotev for her ideas on this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Just Want to Know More**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The Forbidden Mountain was a very lonely place. The fog surrounding it made it much more ominous and dark; it was the place where Maleficent dwelled, who was no doubt holding Prince Phillip hostage there. As the three good fairies finally reached the drawbridge leading to the witch's castle, they looked around to make sure there weren't any goons lurking about. Once they were sure that the coast was clear, they shrunk themselves and flew into a hole that was meant to raise the drawbridge up.

Inside, the fairies sneaked around quietly as they almost end up running into a bunch of goons along the way, causing to them to scatter until they regrouped and hid in a hole, breathing heavy sighs of relief. Then, the fairies heard a loud noise nearby and cautiously flew slowly towards an open window. They looked down below and gasped at the sight.

Lots of goons were dancing around a big, green fire, obviously celebrating their mistress's victory. Beyond the flames was Maleficent herself, sitting on her throne while petting her raven, Diablo.

"What a pity Prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration," the witch spoke to her raven as she stood up. "Come. We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

Maleficent and Diablo then headed for the deepest of all dungeons, with the fairies following quietly behind them. Eventually, Maleficent had stopped in front of a door and used a key to open it. She stepped into the cell while Diablo perched on an axe's handle. Sitting on the stone bench chained to the wall was Phillip, who had his head down. He immediately looked up when he heard Maleficent approaching him.

"Oh, come now, Prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true," Maleficent began.

The fairies peeked in through the door's window as Maleficent waved her hand over her staff and said, "Behold; King Stefan's castle. And in yonder topmost tower dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora."

Images of Aurora were shown; the princess looked very peaceful even while under her deep, dark slumber.

"She is indeed most wondrous fair," Maleficent continued, her voice beginning to drip with sarcasm. "Gold of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose."

The images disappeared and Maleficent's face was shown. "The years roll by. But a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day."

Her face disappeared and was replaced by another image; this one showing Phillip as an old man as he slowly left the Forbidden Mountain.

"And now, the gates of the dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with true love's kiss and prove that true love conquers all!" Maleficent laughed cruelly as Phillip angrily pulled at his chains, trying to attack the witch.

"Why, you, you..." Merryweather began and tried to fly towards Maleficent, but Flora held her back just as Diablo turned his head around and narrowed his eyes at the door's window. He could've sworn he'd heard something...

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts," Maleficent said, chuckling as Diablo hopped onto her palm and on her shoulder, still suspicious about the voice he'd heard.

Phillip continued to pull at his chains as Maleficent left the room and locked the door, saying, "A most gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." She then left for her tower room, while Diablo looked back with his eyes still narrowed.

The fairies looked around the corner to make sure that Maleficent was gone and flew right into the cell through the door's window, turning back to human size as Phillip looked up and felt relieved to see them. Flora and Fauna quickly got to work on the prince's chains as Merryweather worked on the lock. Once Phillip was free, he was about to rush forward when Flora stopped him.

"Wait, Prince Phillip. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers which you alone will have to face," the fairy said, waving her wand as a shield and sword appeared in Phillip's hands. "So arm thyself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue. And this mighty Sword of Truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now, come. We must hurry."

Phillip nodded as he and the fairies left the cell.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Dang it! I lost my streak! Oh well. Anyway, what do you think of the chapter so far? Feel free to leave me some friendly feedback through reviews, but don't give me any harsh criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Just Want to Know More**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

As Phillip and the fairies stepped out of the cell, they ran into Diablo, who cawed and flew off to get some reinforcements to recapture the prince. The fairies looked around for a way to escape before Phillip gestured with his sword to follow him. They ran up some stairs before gasping and stopping in their tracks; Diablo was leading a horde of goons towards them. The fairies shrunk themselves as Phillip ran; stopping near a window while fighting off some goons with his sword before jumping outside and onto a ledge. He jumped again and slid down some rocks.

Diablo squawked at some goons to throw boulders at the prince. Noticing the rocks falling, Flora used her magic to turn them into bubbles. Now the goons were firing arrows at Phillip and the fairies, but the red fairy used her magic again to turn them into flowers. The prince ran with the fairies following close behind him and the goons, in a last attempt to stop them, poured out boiling oil, but Flora once again used her magic to create a rainbow that protected herself, her sisters and Phillip from the hot liquid.

The raven cawed in shock and then flew off to warn Maleficent, but Merryweather, having had enough of Diablo's constant squawking, chased after him, trying to hit him with her magic, but missed a few times. However, the blue fairy didn't give up that easily yet, for she was still pursuing the raven and circled around the witch's tower room to try and get a good shot at him. Then, she decided to hide and wait for him so that she can put a stop to the racket. When Diablo showed up, Merryweather popped out of her hiding spot and shot magic at the raven, causing him to turn into stone. Satisfied, the blue fairy flew off to rejoin her sisters and the prince.

Unfortunately, Maleficent heard the commotion and stepped out with an infuriated look on her face. "Silence! You, tell those fools to..." She stopped and looked at Diablo, gasping in horror to discover that her beloved pet was now a lifeless statue. "No..." The witch turned towards where Phillip and the fairies were making their escape. "NO!"

The prince had made it through the gate just as it closed shut behind him. His eyes widened as the drawbridge was being raised up.

"Watch out, Phillip!" Fauna cried as she and her sisters created a magical bridge that allowed him to jump to the other side safely.

Maleficent glowered down on them from a tall tower while the brave prince continued onward.

"Hurry! Hurry, Phillip!" Flora encouraged.

The witch raised her staff and shot out a lightning bolt at a stone arch, causing Phillip to hold up his shield to block the falling rocks. Maleficent raised her staff again and a second lightning bolt broke the path in two, but the prince was able to jump high enough to get to the other side. This left the witch furious and, raising her staff a third time, she chanted:

 _"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb_

 _Borne through the skies on a fog of doom!_

 _Now go with a curse and serve me well_

 _Around Stefan's castle, cast my spell!"_

A black cloud swirled around the castle while lightning bolts struck the earth, causing long, sharp briars to grow out of the ground until the entire castle was surrounded by a thorn forest. Phillip gasped and skidded to a halt while Maleficent laughed wickedly, believing that she had won.

But the prince wasn't going to give up yet. He used his sword to cut his way through the black thorns until he finally made it out of the forest and proceeded forward.

Maleficent's face was filled with fury as she surrounded herself with fire. "No! It cannot be!"

She teleported herself right in front of Phillip, who was ready to fight the witch to save his beloved princess.

"Now shall you deal with me, O Prince. And all the powers of HELL!" Maleficent yelled as she erupted into a pillar of fire that touched the dark night sky, slowly becoming a dragon while laughing evilly.

At first, Phillip was afraid, but then he thought of Aurora. She was counting on him and _him_ alone to arouse her from her dark slumber with true love's kiss. With this thought in mind, the prince suddenly grew determined and began to charge towards Maleficent. The dragon blew hot flames at him, but he was able to dodge them. Maleficent breathed fire again, this time at the bridge, destroying a part of it, causing Phillip to trip over a stone, but the fairies used their magic to save him from falling to death. The dragon breathed fire a third time and the flames blew the prince back into the thorn forest.

"Be careful, Phillip!" Merryweather cried out, her voice full of worry.

Maleficent poked her head in the thorns, trying to find Phillip. The prince waited for a moment before striking the dragon on the bridge of her nose with his sword. Maleficent growled and snapped her jaws at Phillip, who dodged while swinging his sword at her. The dragon then rose up and blew hot flames, setting the thorn forest on fire. Phillip ran quickly and stopped at a cliff, looking back and forth frantically.

"Up! Up this way!" Flora cried, gesturing with her wand.

Phillip nodded and climbed up the cliff as Maleficent went after him, snapping at his heels. The prince swung his sword back and forth at her while being cornered at the edge of the cliff. One fire breath from the dragon and the Shield of Virtue was knocked out of Phillip's hand, falling into the flames below. Maleficent laughed wickedly, believing that victory was all hers.

But just then, the fairies flew over to the prince and sprinkled their magic onto his sword.

"Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure; that evil die and good endure!" Flora chanted as the sword glowed a brilliant white.

Phillip looked at the sword for a moment before nodding and yelled, "For Aurora!"

He then threw it; its course straight and true, hitting the dragon in the heart. Maleficent screamed in pain as she fell forward, trying to take the prince along with her to death, but Phillip leaped out of the way in time just as the cliff collapsed under the dragon's weight. Purple smoke filled the air momentarily, slowly fading away as Phillip looked down below. All he saw was a long piece of cloth pinned to the ground by the Sword of Truth, having turned black from the evil within Maleficent's heart.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, folks! But here's Chapter 5! What do you think of it? Feel free to give me some friendly feedback through reviews, but again, no harsh criticism is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Just Want to Know More**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Phillip stood up, feeling exhausted from the battle. He turned tail and walked away from the edge of the cliff. Looking up ahead, the prince saw the thorn forest slowly disappearing without a trace; Maleficent's dark magic was no more. However, Phillip knew that Aurora was still under the curse, so he rushed off towards the castle with the three good fairies trailing behind him.

The prince had reached the courtyard. He looked around the area and saw a lot of people sleeping; the fairies must've placed a spell on them so they wouldn't find out about the curse coming true. Phillip then looked up and spotted the highest tower of the castle, where his beloved princess was.

He entered the castle and ran through many hallways, following the fairies as they guided him to where Aurora was kept. Phillip climbed up some stairs before entering the room where his sleeping beauty lay on her bed. The prince felt his own heart skip a beat while his breath caught in his throat. He slowly approached Aurora and knelt down beside her.

Even in her deep sleep, she was still beautiful; her golden curls tumbled down the side of the bed and she held a single red rose in her small delicate hands. Phillip was now even more nervous at the thought of giving Aurora true love's kiss; he had only known her for a short time and he wasn't sure if it was enough to free her from the curse. But he had to at least try.

Slowly but surely, Phillip leaned in and gave Aurora a gentle kiss on the lips. He drew back and sighed with relief as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Ph... Phillip?" Aurora said, yawning softly.

"How are you feeling, my sleeping beauty?" Phillip asked, smiling teasingly.

"I kind of feel... A little tired... But overall, I'm doing alright," the princess answered. "What happened while I was asleep?"

Phillip, with the fairies' help, explained everything from top to bottom; Aurora was shocked at the turn of events that had occurred. "You took on Maleficent? And you defeated her?" She was silent for a few moments before she smiled and spoke again, "You... You did this for me, didn't you?"

The prince only nodded in response.

"Oh, Phillip!" Aurora cried as she sat up and threw her arms around him. The princess began to sob with pure joy as she whispered, "Thank you... Thank you for saving me..."

Phillip wrapped his own arms around her as he whispered back, "You're very welcome, my love..."

This went on for a few moments before the couple parted, feeling starry-eyed; Flora then cleared her throat to get their attention, looking at Phillip in particular.

"Now, everyone in the kingdom has been expecting for Aurora's return; if they were to find out about the curse coming true after sixteen years of sacrifice, including King Stefan and his Queen, they will be very devastated over the fact that their princess and daughter had fallen into Maleficent's hands, which is why it is best if they never knew the truth. This secret is only between us; do you promise to never tell anyone about it?" the red fairy told the prince.

"I promise," Phillip said, looking at Aurora with a knowing look.

"Don't worry Aunt Flora, I promise not to tell either," the princess added.

"Good," Flora smiled. "Oh! And one last thing before you go..." The red fairy used her magic to transform Phillip's outfit into proper attire for a ball. "There. Now you're really ready."

* * *

As everyone in the kingdom began to wake up, King Stefan, Queen Leah, and King Hubert yawned and looked at one another in confusion.

"What... What happened?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not quite sure, dear," Leah replied. "The last thing I remember was-"

She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence as she heard the trumpets playing to announce the arrival of her daughter and Hubert's son.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora!"

The kings and queen looked up and saw the couple descending the stairs, arm in arm while giving shy, loving looks to each other.

"It's Aurora!" Stefan cried out happily.

"And Phillip!" Hubert added.

The couple made it to the bottom of the staircase and went up to their parents; Aurora curtsied and Phillip bowed.

"Mother and Father, I am ready for my royal duties," the princess said.

"How wonderful to hear that, Aurora," Leah smiled.

"And there's absolutely nothing to worry about; your mother and I can help you whenever you need it," Stefan added.

Aurora cried tears of joy. "Thank you! I promise to do my very best as princess of the kingdom!"

"You will, my love," Phillip whispered, kissing the girl's cheek. He then placed his free hand on her waist. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

And so, the couple danced across the ballroom floor as Flora and Merryweather fought over the colour of Aurora's dress again and the entire assemblage disappeared, replaced with heavenly clouds to show the true love that the Sleeping Beauty and her prince would share together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: OMG, it's been a little over three months since I last updated this story! I must apologize for the long hiatus because I lost interest in writing this for a while; I wrote some of it and stopped, then the pattern repeats as well as a little of writer's block. Again, I apologize for the long wait. And, you might also notice that I plan on continuing this story; that's because I want to add in more Aurora and Phillip moments. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Feel free to leave some friendly feedback in the reviews, but as always, harsh criticism is not allowed.**


	7. Author's Note: ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey everyone! This is not a new chapter, but rather some important news.**

 **This story will be completely rewritten from scratch, as I have somewhat improved on my writing, but I'll keep the original up for those who've read it and others who want to read it again from time to time, seeing how much you guys actually enjoyed it. The remake's going to be much longer, with some major character development and more drama. DUN DUN DUN! So stay tuned for its release... if you're excited about it, that is.**

 **This is DisneyMagicForever signing out. Toodles for now!**


End file.
